


Kingdoms of Gold

by theblindgodess



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Death, I am a coward with a knife fight me, Totally beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindgodess/pseuds/theblindgodess
Summary: The four Kingdoms of Ninjago once lived in harmony, never having to worry about attack from any other kingdom. But that was long ago, when there was four Kingdoms, now there is only three, the Earth Kingdom having fallen to prices when the hair disappeared, taking one of the most powerful items in all of existence with him. What remains are a handful of waring tribes, and a prophecy, saying that one will rise from the chaos, wielding a golden glow, and will take the rulers of the other Kingdoms, and unit the realm once again, under the banner of the Dark Kingdom. The other three Kingdoms wish to avoid this at all costs, but could there perhaps be more to this prophecy of darkness?
Relationships: YOU'LL FIND OUT - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Kingdoms of Gold

**Author's Note:**

> First story I have ever posted. Please leave comments, tell me what you think, what you think I could have done better, tell at me if you want, I don't care, And incase you were confused, Fred is the First Spinjitsu master, I just didn't feel like typing that out a bunch of times. Enjoy!

With the power of life in one hand and destruction in the other, a small child fled from a realm of war, and wielding weapons of gold, made his own realm, a realm of peace. His name was Fred, and he made a marvellous world, called Ninjago. He grew up with the animals he made, and with the help of a friend, from another realm, he made a race like him. They looked like him, walked like him, talked like him, thought like him. He ruled over them in peace for years, and when the time came for him to leave, he split his land into four kingdoms and gave them each control over a different aspect of the world around them.  
The Ice Kingdom took the northern part of the land, covered in cold most of the year and the Grand Prince and his descendants were given charge over the seasons. The Lightning kingdom was southwards of that, with terrain ranging from desert to mountains, and its line of Kings was given charge of the weather. He gave the Fire Kingdom the southernmost tip, full of volcanic planes with heavy ore deposits, it’s Emperors were given control of the sun and moon. The Earth Kingdom was the biggest of them all and to the west, rolling fields and sprawling hills defined this picturesque land, the Sovereign family was given responsibility for strength, stability, and the harvest.  
With the boundaries set, Fred left the golden weapons with each respective kingdom and faded into history. Centuries pass the realm in peace; until the day the heir of the Earth Kingdom stole the golden scythe and disappeared, never to be seen again, and chaos ravaged the now ruler-less kingdom.  
To protect the rest of the realm, the leaders of the other three kingdoms used their golden weapons, and split the land into two, placing an ocean between the Earth Kingdom and the others. As the years passed, the land that was the Earth Kingdom solidified into two areas. The larger area is what is left of the Earth Kingdom, a ruthless land constantly changing power and leaders. The smaller one is a land of death and evil, a mania of unbelievable chaos, the Dark Kingdom. The War Lords of this heinous land wish for nothing more but to destroy the Kingdoms and rule all the realm, the only thing keeping this grim fate from being a reality is the Tridefendium, the three leaders of the remaining kingdoms, our sworn protectors.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment


End file.
